A Forsaken Life
by PadmeKenobi
Summary: Au story, Padme did not die on Polis Massa, thus she is living with Leia on Alderaan, but not as she would have liked.Obidala.
1. Memories

**Summary: AU story, Padme doesn't die on Polis Massa, thus she is living with Leia on Alderaan, but not as she would have liked.**

Thank you Cara so much for all your help with this story! It couldn't have come out as beautifully as it did without you. hugs Thanks lots, hun!

_**A Forsaken Life**_

_**Chapter One - Memories**_

Padme, or Cordellia as she was now known, and had been for sometime, looked down at the glassy clear water, her feet moving lazily, causing ripples all around. She looked down at the water, her image not one she had been able to get used to, even given the years that she had been known as Cordellia. As she looked at her reflection in the water, her hazel eyes wandering across the features of her face, a memory swept through her mind.

//_"Obi-Wan…" She said weakly, barely able to open her eyes._

"_Yes, my love?" His voice caressed her ears, and a small smile appeared on her face. _

"_You…," Padme inhaled shakily, trying to speak, but she felt so weak. "You..have…You have to understand…"_

_Obi-Wan brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead. He smiled lovingly at her, trying to quell the panic feeling in his heart. "I do understand."_

_Padme shook her head feebly, barely able to move her body on the small cot she was on. "No, I don't want to die." she said, struggling to hold onto Obi-Wan's arm, her hand surprisingly clutching his sleeve in an iron grip. "I don't want to leave you..." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes._

_Obi-Wan blinked the tears away from his eyes, and held her hand in his, caressing it. "You won't die." He said, determined. "You're not going to die, Padme. You're going to live. You MUST. For us, for our children." He said, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Padme. You just keep hanging on, don't you dare leave me."_

_Padme's smile was barely able to be seen, it was so tiny. "I won't.." She said, breathlessly, her breathing shallow. "I love you, Obi-Wan."_

_"I know," he said, caressing her cheek, wishing he could help her in anyway, his heart was beating so fast in his chest, and he worried for his love. "I know."//_

Cordellia was shocked out of her memory, by someone running to her, yelling her name. She hastily blinked the tears away that she hadn't noticed were in her eyes until now.

"DELLA!" cried little Leia, running towards her as fast as her little legs could carry her. She finally reached her friend and personal maid and hugged her friend's back, smiling and laughing. "Hi Della! I missed you!" she said, sincerely, snuggling against the woman. Cordellia turned around and put her arms around the little girl's shoulders.

She put on a smile for the girl's sake and hugged her. "I missed you too," she leaned away from the girl and looked at her features. "What have you been doing while I was away."

Leia shrugged and moved to sit next to her friend. She took her stockings off and put her feet in the water, her toes barely skimming it. "Nothing, really. It was boring without you." They sat like that for some time, just daughter and mo--…they sat like that for some time, just princess and friend, staring out into the beautiful water, each lost in their own thoughts. Cordellia had a hard time keeping her gaze away from the little girl. Moments like these were always a torture for her, sitting right next to her _daughter_, and yet _never_ being able to show her love, her affection, for this little girl that she had borne, and who she had loved ever since she had seen her daughter's little face on Polis Massa, being held in the arms of Obi-Wan. Cordellia sighed and looked at the little girl, watching as her eyes lit up in excitement as she saw an animal running across the grass, her brown curls bouncing in the air as she moved her head. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Leia!" cried a man's voice. "Leia, there you are!"

Both Leia and Cordellia turned their heads to look, Leia stood up and ran to Bail, putting her arms around his waist, hugging him hard. "Daddy! I was just sitting with Della, I missed her while she was gone!" She said, smiling slightly. Cordellia stood; she took her shoes in her right hand, and walked towards Bail and his 'daughter.' Bail looked up from Leia towards Cordellia, smiling.

"I'm glad that Leia was you, all this time. I was beginning to wonder if she had run away." He said, laughing at the frown on Leia's face.

"Daddy, I would never run away! You know that." Leia said, looking between her father and her friend. They shared a knowing glance and each began to walk towards the palace, little Leia hanging onto her daddy's hand. Suddenly Bail took Leia's hand and swung her up, so he was holding her against him, he kissed her cheek and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do for your 5th birthday, my little princess?"

Leia's mouth formed a perfect O, her eyes widening.

"I don't know, I forgot bout my birthday when I saw Della!" She exclaimed, turning excitedly towards Della, Bail almost dropping her in his surprise. They reached the palace's steps and Bail let her down, she running to Cordellia and grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the palace doors.

"I want a cake, Daddy. A big chocoa (for she couldn't say chocolate just yet) one! With white frosting!" Leia exclaimed excitedly, as she dragged Cordellia down the hallway and towards her bedroom. Bail smiled and nodded, he had followed them to Leia's bedroom door. He stooped down and kissed the crown of Leia's head.

"I'm going to go and get your mother, and than you can tell her about it all, alright?" At the nod of Leia's head, he nodded to Cordellia and turned away. Cordellia was soon dragged into Leia's bed, and was told to sit on her bed, as Leia searched under it, frantically. Finally Leia's head reemerged from out under the bed, clutching a small chest in her tiny hands. She smiled at the puzzled look on her friend's face, and opened the chest. There were several little assortments, mostly little child toys, but in the top right corner was something else. Cordellia barely got a glimpse of it before it was in Leia's palm.

"Look!" the little girl exclaimed, excitement in her eyes. Leia placed the 'item' in Della's hand and watched her face for her reaction. A frown appeared on her cute little face when she saw that Della had lost color in her face, and she looked shell-shocked. Leia placed her tiny hand on Della's knee and shook it.

"D-della? You alright? D-don't you like it? I found it along time ago, and thought this would be pretty on you…" She said softly, her brows drawn together in worry.

Cordellia stared down at the 'item' in her hand. She resisted the urge to weep and turned to the little girl, startled to see such concern and worry on her little face. She put a brave smile on for the second time that day, her heart soaring and yet sinking, all at the same time, when she saw the smile on the little girl's face, such like the one of her father's. _Obi-Wan…_Cordellia swallowed hard and looked back down at the item in her hand, a ring, a simple ring, and yet it was so much more. Ever so much more. Her fingers clasped around the ring on that golden chain, another memory hitting her mind.

_//Padme fingered the golden chain, laying on her neck, smiling at herself in the mirror. Obi-Wan appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and growing stomach. He smiled at her and began to nuzzle her neck with his nose, inhaling her beautiful scent._

_"You look beautiful," he murmured, kissing her neck softly, chuckling deeply as she leaned into his kisses, her eyes closed, a smile on her face, her fingers around the ring, pulling on the chain slightly. Padme turned around, moving her arms up and around his neck. She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself if I may say so."_

"_Are you almost ready for the party?" _

_"Hmm, almost," she said softly._

_Obi-Wan watched her, wondering why she was just watching him,_

_Suddenly Padme kissed him passionately, cupping his face with her hands. He did what any other sensible man would do, and kissed her back. Obi-Wan broke away, much to both of their dislike, "Padme, you do know that if we keep going like this, we'll never get to the party. You know how mad Bail will be if we don't show up. After all, you are the star of this party, my love." He said, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth, kissing her lightly. Padme pulled away, sighed, and straightened her hair and clothes. She smiled as Obi-Wan held out his arm for her._

_"Now I'm ready," she said, grabbing her purse and putting her arm through his his "All I needed was a little motivation." She joked, laughing as Obi-Wan laughed, and they both walked towards the front door.//_

"..dellia, tell me, my friend, are you all right?" Queen Breha asked, concern etched in her voice. Her concern increased as she saw no reaction in her friend. She brought a hand out to shake Cordellia's shoulder just when Della's head moved up, her eyes glassy. Breha, knowing what she was going through, noticed the angry tears that demanded to be shed, but as she knew, Cordellia was a strong woman. _Ah, Padme…you have been through so much…_The Queen sighed and sat next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulder. Breha looked at her daughter, smiling slightly.

"Why don't you go and find Toph, she should be around soon, Leia. Cordellia just needs some time alone." Breha said softly, nodding encouragingly, motioning towards the door. Leia looked sadly between her mother and her friend and walked out the door silently, gone off to look for her playmate, all the while wondering what was wrong with Della.

**End of Chapter One. Hope you all liked! **

**TBC...**


	2. Birthday Wishes

_**A Forsaken Life**_

**_Chapter Two – Birthday Wishes_**

Cordellia looked up into Breha's compassionate face and something snapped inside. She buried her head in the Queen's clothes and sobbed. The bed shook with the force of her sobs. She barely heard the soothing words of comfort Breha whispered in her ear, nor felt the comforting back strokes she was getting. Her pain was so great, after 4, almost 5 years, she had kept her feelings bottled up inside. Eventually the tears stopped. Cordellia lifted her head and sniffled, wiping the tears away. She sent an apologetic smile towards Breha.

"It's alright, dear. I understand you had to get those feelings out. I just wonder what we're going to tell Leia…" Breha mused, talking first to Della and then to herself.

As if she was actually summoned, Leia's head poked through the bedroom doorway, looking in apprehensively.

"Can I come in, Mother?" she asked softly.

At her mother's nod, she tiptoed in, watching Della. Leia walked towards the bed, and gingerly sat next to her. Leia looked at Della's tear-streaked face, tears forming in her eyes. One lone tear did fall down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Della for making you cry." the little girl said, barely able to be heard, since her voice was muffled against Della's dress material. Soon the little girl's shoulder started to shake, and she moved away, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for giving you that ring."

"Oh no, don't be sorry, hun. I'm very glad you gave me back my ring; I thought I had lost it. It is very important to me, thank you, Leia. It just brought back some memories."

Leia wiped her tears and smiled slightly. "Good memories?"

Cordellia smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, good memories."

All this while Queen Breha had been looking on from her position on her left of Cordellia. She smiled and stood slowly, turning to look at them.

"With all this commotion I almost forgot to ask you, my daughter, about your birthday party!"

Leia sat and thought about it, her face scrunched up in concentration. "Can I have a small birthday party, Mother? Just you and Daddy and Della? I heard the talk you had with Daddy about having a huge ball following tomorrow, which really is my birthday. I want the ball after my little party with you and Daddy and Della…is that alright with you, Mommy?" Leia asked fearfully, not liking the look on Breha's face. In fact, Leia misunderstood Breha's look to be aimed at her, instead of the woman next to her. Della all this while had gone off into her own little world again, her eyes glassy, no emotion on her face. Breha smiled, and nodded, turning to look at her daughter.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful to me. We'll have a little birthday party before the ball." Queen Breha said, she couldn't help but smile back at the cute smile Leia had on her face. She held her hand out.

"Come, little one, let's go talk to your father about that little party, I believe that Cordellia needs more time alone, to think." Breha sent Della an understanding nod, and when Leia took her hand, they walked out, Leia chattering away.

Cordellia sighed, and still clasping the ring, walked slowly to her own bedroom.

00000000

The next morning, as Leia was sitting in her room, in front of the huge mirror on her wall, she sat there and let Cordellia do her hair. She continued to chatter away, smiling at her hair dresser in the mirror ever so often. Cordellia continued to smile and nod every once in awhile, not really into what she was talking about. Pretty soon Leia noticed that Della wasn't paying attention, and she swiveled in her chair to look up at her.

"Della…what's wrong?? You seem to be far away right now." she said, swiveling back to face the mirror.

Cordellia smiled apologetically and continued to make up Leia's hair, putting it subconsciously into a style not quite so different from what _**she**_ used to wear, before. Before the disaster had happened…

"I'm sorry, hun. Just lost in thought."

"Oh," was all she said.

Silence grew between them, in which Leia's hair became even more beautiful. Finally her hair was done, and the dress was ready to be put on.

"Alright, hun. Time to put your dress on, and we'll see just how beautiful you are."

The dress was put on, a white shimmering dress, with pearls decorated on the front and back, making it shimmer in the light even more. Leia put on her white stockings, and her white dainty little shoes, and looked at herself in the mirror, beaming. Behind her stood Cordellai, beaming as well. Her hazel eyes wandered across Leia's face, her brown eyes and brown curly hair, just like her mother's…Della fingered her not quite curly enough dark blonde hair, and wished for her brown curly locks again. She put her hands on Leia's shoulder and looked at her through the mirror.

"You look beautiful," she said, murmuring Obi-Wan's words to her from so long ago.

Leia smiled, blushing slightly. She took Della's hand and walked out the bedroom, looking for her mother and father. They eventually found them in the parlor, discussing all the details about the party and having everything cleaned up.

Bail and Breha beamed as they saw Leia walk in the parlor, wearing her beautiful dress. They stood up and each kissed and hugged her, telling her she was beautiful, and telling her a happy birthday. For some reason, to Leia, when Della had said she was beautiful, it had meant much more to her than when her parent's said that, and it made her confused. When they were upstairs, and Della had been doing her hair, it had felt as if they had made a moment together, Leia had never felt so comfortable, and so peaceful around her as she did anyone else…not even with her own mother.

Leia continued to listen to her mother and father talk about the party, but soon got bored. Cordellia had left to go dressed for the party, nothing fancy, she had been told by Della, just something better than her normal wear. Leia left quietly, not going unnoticed by her parents, but not being told to stay either. She walked down the corridors and down a flight of stairs, and finally reached Cordellia's bedroom. She knocked on the door, waiting as it opened, to see Della in a beautiful antique moss colored dress. It fit her perfectly. Leia walked in, beaming at the sight of her friend. Della smiled as well and moved over to the mirror, running her fingers over the silk charmeuse material of the dress. The 'sexy', as Sabe would have named it, if she were here, plunging V neckline with twisted shoulder straps did wonders for Cordellia's body, molding to her perfectly. When she moved, the feminine flounced hem bounced around her ankles, making Leia giggle at the sight. Della picked up the scarf and put it around her waist and holding it, at the elbows. She already had her shoes on, and so, turned to Leia and held an arm out.

"Ready to go to your own little party?" she asked, Obi-Wan's words to her echoing in her head.

Leia nodded and bounded off the bed, holding Della's hand, she couldn't wait to see what her parents got her.

0000000000

That evening Leia walked around the ballroom, maneuvering around all the people that had come to the ball to celebrate the princess' 5th birthday. She beamed and nodded her head to those who looked down and wished her a happy birthday. Her heart soared when she saw Della standing by her daddy and mommy, talking to some politician. Her nose scrunched up in thought, she didn't like politics or politicians. They were too boring.

When she finally reached her family, she had about talked to everyone that had come, and as soon as she stood next to her daddy, she was introduced to another senator...Senator Mon something or other. Leia smiled and curtsied, murmuring a polite hello. She faintly heard her father saying something about that this senator was his friend, but Leia wasn't really paying attention, she was remembering the little party that she had had with her own little family.

//_"Happy 5th Birthday, my little girl!" Breha had announced as soon as Leia had walked into the dining room, Della at her heels. Leia's eyes grew wide as she saw the cake that was being brought into the room. The three adults couldn't help but chuckle as an astonished 'wow' passed her lips in a hushed whisper. Leia bounded up and hugged her father tight, a huge smile on her face._

_"Thank you, oh thank you Daddy for this little party! I love it already!"_

_"Is that because you got such a big cake?" Della couldn't help but tease the little girl, she looked just like herself when she was excited._

_The three adults laughed at her vigorous nod, she was still staring at the cake._

_They sang a happy birthday and finally, to Leia's relief, they cut the cake and everyone got a piece._

_"Yuummmyy!" Leia said, licking the frosting off her lips. "Just what I wanted, thank you Daddy, and Mommy._

_Soon afterward she got to open the presents, she got a new dress that was so pretty from her mommy, and a new datapad and many new books that she could read comfortably in the library. She waited patiently for Della's present, but it never did come. Della told her that she would give her the present later, which piqued Leia's curiosity.//_

"…and this certainly was a good idea, wasn't it, my love." Bail said, smiling lovingly at his wife. Leia started and blinked, trying to act as if she had not wandered into her memories.

"Tell me, little one. Are you enjoying your ball? Has anyone asked you to dance yet?" Asked the friendly Senator with red hair and pale skin, which she had been introduced to earlier.

Leia said yes at the part of enjoying, but shook her head at the dancing part, clasping her hands behind her back. Mon Mothma tsked, and looked at Bail, smiling. "Well, my dear, I do believe that this is the last dance, and I believe that your dear father should save this dance for you."

Leia smiled, giggled, and looked at her daddy. Bail nodded his head in understanding, and held out his arm.

"Would you care to dance, mi'lady?" Bail asked her, smiling, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Leia curtsied and took his arm, smiling.. "Of course, Father."

And so they danced, with every guest and every maid and servant looking on, watching as father and daughter danced to the last song.

Cordellia looked on, tears in her eyes, half standing in the shadows, watching them dance, a whole different party in her mind, and with a whole different couple dancing across the floor.

**End of Chapter Three. Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**TBC…**


	3. Just Close Your Eyes

_**Special Author Thank You**: Thank you Jenny, for all your help with this chapter. I couldn't have written it without you. ::smiles, hugs::_

_**A Forsaken Life**_

**_Chapter Three – Just Close Your Eyes_**

"Happy naming day, little one." Obi-Wan Kenobi murmured, standing in the shadows, watching little Luke walk towards his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.

"Aunt Brew!" Obi-Wan heard Luke yell, running to her, hugging her. "It's my birthday today!" He exclaimed, smiling. Obi-Wan watched the three of them laugh and walk into the hovel, the twin suns rising, the new day appearing upon them. Ben Kenobi turned and walked to his home, as it had been for the past 4, almost 5 years. Obi-Wan sighed, and yet he couldn't keep a small smile away from his face, imagining Luke jumping across the rooms, wanting to know what he was getting for his birthday. Despite being a humble family, the Lars could still afford something for Luke on his special day.

Obi-Wan patted the pocket of his inner tunic, smiling slightly, as he walked into his home. Luke's present was in that pocket, something he valued very much, and he supposed that Luke was old enough to get this special gift.

He had it all planned out, since he knew that Owen didn't like him much, or not at all, as he knew from the several times he had been there to try and see Luke when he was younger, Obi-Wan would go and visit the Lars around dusk, as they were finishing up the little party he knew they had planned for Luke.

He sat down heavily onto the chair in the kitchen, and took the present out of his pocket, moving it in between his fingers. As the light caught the present, making it shine, his mind wandered…

_//"Padme, have you seen my rock?" Obi-Wan asked, feeling his pockets for that stone which he had gotten so long ago. Padme laughed and looked at him, her head nestled against the pillow comfortably. "Your rock?" she asked, sleepily. "No, not that I know of…" Padme opened her eyes again and looked at him, her brows together in puzzlement. "You had a rock?"_

_At Obi-Wan's nod, and at the sight of him still looking for it, she sighed and shoved the covers off of herself and slipped her robe around herself and helped Obi-Wan look for it. Padme turned and looked at a chair by the night table, and laughed. She walked over and looked down at the stone, which was lying on her bra, which was lying on the chair. She picked up the stone and turned to Obi-Wan, smiling. _

_"How'd this get here?" She asked, pointing to the chair, smirking. In two strides Obi-Wan was standing in front of her. He plucked the stone from her fingers, smiling. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her softly._

_"Thank you, love, for finding this. Now I'm sorry, but I have to go," he said, smiling sadly, "Duty calls, after all. BUT, I will be back as soon as I can." Obi-Wan kissed her one last time and turned to go, walking down the hallway, and out the front door.//_

Obi-Wan blinked and stared at the stone in his hand; he sighed and stood up, getting ready to prepare his breakfast.

0000000000

Around dusk Obi-Wan trudged up to the hovel, which contained the Lars family and walked up to the front door, knocking. He smiled and prepared himself for an angry Owen, but breathed a sigh of relief as Beru opened the door, smiling as she saw him. Unlike her husband, she did like Obi-Wan, he was the one who had brought little Luke to them, after all.

"Please, come in. I am glad that you are here, Owen is out, right now, so you came at the right time." she said, smiling, beckoning him inside their home.

Just as Obi-Wan walked inside, Luke came running around the corner.

"Aunt Bre—," he stopped in his tracks, his words cutting off as he saw the man standing next to his aunt. His brow scrunched up in thought as he looked at this man, who until just then had his hood up, he pulled it down, showing his features. Luke tilted his head, subconsciously taking a step towards Beru, still looking at the man.

"Do I know you?" he asked, timidly. Quietly.

Obi-Wan chuckled, following Beru into the kitchen. He sat down and looked at Luke, who was standing nearby.

"I don't believe that you remember me, but I do know you. I'm Ben Kenobi." Obi-Wan said, nodding his head, as if agreeing with himself. Luke immediately mellowed down to this man, surprisingly, and oddly, that he couldn't explain it, Luke felt as if he was connected to Ben somehow. He beamed, taking a step towards Ben.

"Did you know it was my birthday?" Luke exclaimed, taking a chair and sitting in front of Ben, his feet dangling off the floor, his legs moving to and fro.

"Luke..." Beru scolded him, giving him that look which said he wasn't supposed to talk so forward to people he didn't know that well. _But I do know him…somehow…_Luke whined in his head, but didn't say anything to his aunt.

"Yes, I do know it's your birthday. I have a present for you, which I shall give to you right now, since I can't stay long."

"Oh but Mr. Kenobi.." Beru said, wishing he could have stayed longer.

"Yes, I'm sorry Beru, but I can't stay long, you know how your husband is…" Obi-Wan said, his eyes twinkling with amusement, despite him not staying very long with Luke. Speaking of Luke, he by now was practically jumping up and down at the prospect of getting a present. His eyes became huge as he saw Obi-Wan slowly pull out the item, covered in his enclosed fist. Obi-Wan turned his palm upward, and opened his hand, watching Luke's reaction as he saw his present.

"There is your present, little one." Obi-Wan said in a hushed voice, as if he did not want to disturb the wonderful moment which was passing between them.

Luke, eyes wide, his expression one of amazement, hesitantly reached for the stone, and picked it up, looking at it, as if he had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"Wow…," was all he could utter, as he continued to stare at it. "T-thank you..Mr..Kenobi.." Luke said, breathlessly. His eyes moved from the stone to Kenobi's face and he was surprised to see a trace of unshed tears that threatened to spill.

"That, Luke, is a river stone, my master Qui-Gon Jinn gave that stone to me on my 13th birthday, and since I knew it was far too long to wait for your 13th naming day, I have decided to give this to you, when I thought you were old enough to keep it and not lose it. You can do that for me, can't you?" Obi-Wan asked, already knowing the answer. At the nod of Luke's head, Obi-Wan smiled sadly, moved forward, put his hands on his little shoulders, and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Happy naming day, little one." Obi-Wan murmured, as he stood up, ruffling Luke's hair, giving him a lopsided grin, as he turned to leave. As he was walking out the door, he missed the kind compassionate face of Beru Lars, her eyes filled with unshed tears of the beautiful moment between father and son. He also missed the look of sadness that passed Luke's face, watching him leave. What _they_ missed was the breaking of an exiled-once-used-to-be-Jedi's heart as he sat in his bedroom, meditating, trying not to think of his love, and the family and life they never had.

0000000000

Cordellia sat upon the edge of Leia's bed. She looked down at the soft features of the princess' face and brushed a strand of hair away from the girl's face. Leia struggled to keep her eyelids open, a small smile on her face. She pulled the covers up, surpressing a yawn. Leia opened her eyes long enough to look at Della.

"Will you sing me a song before I fall asleep?" Leia asked, softly, snuggling into her covers and blankets.

Cordellia nodded, and so she sang. She sang a beautiful song of love, of sacrifice, and of loyalty. By the end of the song, Cordellia was near tears, and Leia was fast asleep. Della smiled and sniffled, leaning close and pressing a gentle kiss to Leia's forehead, before she tucked her in further. Cordellia leaned back, reached over and unclasped the necklace from around her neck, resting it in Leia's open hand, clasping her hand around the necklace with the ring around it. Cordellia kissed Leia's forehead one last time, watching the girl sleep.

"Just close your eyes, and I'll be there, and everything will be alright." Della whispered softly, into the shadows of the bedroom. She stood up, and walking to the door, shut the light off.

"Happy birthday, my Leia. May you have many more." She whispered, looking at the girl one last time before shutting the bedroom door, shadows descending upon Leia.

**End of Chapter Three. Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**TBC...**


	4. And I'll Be There

**-Sorry you guys, that this is a shorter chapter than usual. As I've figured out, I only have one more chapter until the Epilogue, but that could change, hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!**

_**A Forsaken Life**_

_**Chapter Four – And I'll Be There.**_

The sound of birds chirping their love songs outside her window was the first thing that awoke Leia from her sweet slumber. The second thing was the feel of a strange object in her tiny hand. Leia lifted her head off the pillow, and looked at the object; a small frown appeared on her face as she found what it was. She lifted herself out of the bed, her small feet padding against the carpet as she walked around her bed and out the door, clutching the necklace in her hand.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, she made it in front of Della's bedroom door, and was just about to knock, but her hand stopped in mid-air as it opened from the inside. She gaped, her hand falling to her side.

"Daddy?" she asked, incredulously, moving to look behind him, and was shocked to see Della on her bed, and a doctor checking her. Bail continued to look at Leia, still shocked that she was here, so he did nothing to stop her as she ran into the room, stopping by Della's side, he faintly heard her whisper something to her. From his position near the doorway, he saw Della smile softly, and move a strand of hair away from Leia's forehead. Bail walked towards the bed, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder as he stood behind her. He motioned for the doctor to leave, thanking him softly as the doctor nodded, leaving quietly.

Cordellia's eyes watched the doctor leave, wishing she could stop shivering. Her eyes swiveled from Bail's face, to Leia's face, and finally caught something in Leia's hand. She smiled softly, tugging on Leia's arm, bringing her hand on the bed.

"I see you have the necklace, little one." Cordellia said hoarsely, trying to clear her throat, as Leia nodded. "Here, let me put it on you," she said, reaching for the necklace, clasping it around Leia's neck. She breathed a sigh as Leia moved back, the necklace firm in place, it looked so..._right_…on her.

"Thank you for this," Leia said just as softly, her hand going around the ring, clasping it.

Bail smiled at the interchange between mother and daughter, but pressed his hand firmly on Leia's shoulder, as he saw Cordellia was getting tired.

"Leia, it's time we go, Della needs her rest to get better."

Leia nodded, gave Della a hug, and walked to the door, looking one last time at her friend before her father shut the door. As she turned to her father, she asked one question.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Della?"

0000000000

The shadows appeared to be coming towards her, Della figured, as her brain and body were wracked with a horrid fever. Sometimes when she would just lay there, the shadows were demons, hissing fire, poison dripping from their long horrible fangs, the whites of their eyes glowing in the darkness, the red of their eyes bright. She whimpered, turning on her side, so her back was away from the door, her face towards the wall. Cordellia buried her head into her pillow, her body wracked with shivers, her skin burning to the touch. Faintly, as she became submerged between consciousness and unconsciousness, she remembered a dark shadow coming towards her, and she remembered fighting with all her power, to keep that dark shadow away. Della remembered her arms being held down, her whole body being restrained, so she didn't hurt anyone, or herself. She remembered screaming then whimpering out a name in her delirium, _one_ name only.

_Obi-Wan..._

Cordellia's eyes snapped open, her body went tense, and she would have bolted from the bed if she hadn't felt so weak. She put a hand over her mouth, suppressing a sob, cutting it off as she heard her bedroom door open, light penetrating the darkness which blackened her walls.

Since she had shut her eyes tight, she didn't see the shadow of a little girl come closer to the bed, but she did feel a tiny hand lay itself upon her shaking shoulders. Leia climbed upon the bed, and laid next to Della, snuggling comfortably, she tried to ignore the shivering of the woman next to her. She eventually fell asleep, praying that her friend would get better, and that her daddy wouldn't be too angry that she wasn't in _her_ bed.

0000000000

Bail hurried across the hallways, calling Leia's name. He forced himself not to run, he had to calm himself. Leia would usually be with Cordellia, so he would check there. A frown appeared on his face as he thought of how quickly Della had gotten sick last night. There had been no symptoms what so ever, she had just been walking to her room, and she must have passed out, since another maid had found her lying right in front of her door. He reached her door and opened it, not surprised to see Leia in there, but was surprised to see her in the bed. Bail sighed and lifted the sleeping girl from the bed, attempting not to disturb the sleeping woman beside her. Leia's eyes opened sleepily half-way as she felt herself being lifted, and instantly struggled against it.

"No..no! I want to stay here!" she cried, opening her eyes clearly and seeing who it was. She instantly stopped struggling, and looked down at Della, who in her delirium had started thrashing around in the bed, muttering words they couldn't understand. Cordellia immediately thrashed harder when she felt something above her, and she murmured, tears slipping past her closed eyelids, and rolling down her cheeks.

"Noo, I want my daughter.."

A deadly silence followed those 5 little words.

**End of Chapter Four. Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought!**

**-TBC-**


	5. And Everything Will Be Alright

**_Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Lost inspiration, but an inspiration of some sorts has come back, and decided to try and finish. Sorry that it's short, sorry for the cliffhanger, too, writing other chapters right now. Will post those asap._**

_**A Forsaken Life**_

_**Chapter Five – And Everything Will Be Alright**_

Leia sat in her father's study-room, where he did all his important work. She sat in one of those huge chairs that were plush, in front of his desk, her legs swinging to and fro, while she waited for her parents. Those 5 little words Della had uttered, a mere hour ago, yet it felt like days to Leia, continued to swirl in her head.

_No, I want my daughter...No, I want my daughter...No, I want my daughter...No, I want my daughter..._Leia groaned and shut her eyes, covering her ears with her hands, trying to block out those words. They wouldn't go away, and it was torturing her.

Bail sighed and walked into his office, seeing Leia still sitting there. He knew that she was, by far, not a stupid child, and he wondered how much she thought she knew about this.

"Daddy, do you know what Della meant by what she said?" Leia asked, as she saw her father.

Bail's eyebrows rose, not hiding his surprise that she had asked him so bluntly, and so soon. He came and kneeled in front of her, looking at her compassionately.

"I shall tell you from the beginning, can you be a good girl and listen attentively?"

At Leia's nod, he continued,

"Alright, before Della came here, she had a daughter."

"Had a daughter? Where's she now?!" Leia asked, interrupting her father.

"Yes, she did have a daughter, but she couldn't keep her, so, Della had to give her to another family…"

"That's sad..but..what was the girl's name?" Leia asked again.

Bail hesitated slightly, and then lied. "Corde."

"Corde.." Leia repeated absently, "Please go on Daddy."

"I know that she has never forgotten her little daughter, and so, since she was delirious, she thought that _you_ were...Corde...That, my daughter, is why she said that."

Leia sat there, contemplating about that story. She looked down at her feet, a frown on her face.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking up at her father, into his eyes.

Bail sat there, trying very hard not to fidget under his daughter's steady stare, the 'political stare' as some would call it, or as he had heard Dorme, Padme's bodyguard, call it. Leia had that stare, just as her mother did. After a long pause, Bail answered seriously.

"Yes."

0000000000

A few days later, Cordellia sat up in bed, albeit slowly. She shakily took hold of the glass of water that was handed to her, and drank. She set the glass on the night-stand heavily and laid her arms in the bed, looking at the person in front of her.

"It's time for me to get out of this blasted bed."

Sabe laughed and took hold of Della's hand lightly, pulling her towards the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I can tell you're eager. Luckily Bail called me yesterday, I'm surprised you were _that_ sick, my friend."

Della moved herself close to the edge of the bed, holding onto Sabe's arms.

"What, just because.." Della trailed off, putting her feet on the ground, attempting to stand up.

"Just because what..?" Sabe asked, pulling her so Della stood up, Sabe moved back, so she now was standing on her own, but barely. Della took a few wobbly steps forward.

"Nothing…" she said quietly.

A comfortable silence stretched between the two life-long friends, as Sabe continued to help Della out of her bedroom.

"Do you remember what you said, during your delirium?" Sabe ventured to ask this question, watching Della's face for a reaction.

"No...I don't...was it something important?" Della asked, her face draining of color.

Sabe continued to walk, pulling her friend along.

"Yes…you...said you wanted your daughter, just as Bail was pulling Leia from your bed..."

Della stopped walking; she turned and looked at Sabe in shock.

"What?" she managed to croak out. "I said that?"

Sabe nodded, still walking. "Yes, you did, but Bail told me that he told Leia the 'truth', that you did have a daughter, and you named her..'Corde'," Sabe's face contorted at the name, she still missed her friend. "Also, that you couldn't keep her, so you thought Leia was _your_ daughter."  
"Oh gods, I hope she doesn't try and investigate anymore about that…" Della continued walking, albeit slowly. She grew silent, lost in thought, which Sabe respected, knowing all that her friend had been through, through the years. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, as Della settled herself on a bench, outside in the palace gardens, she had to say something.

"I see that Leia is wearing the necklace that.._Obi-Wan_," Sabe whispered the name, "had given to you."

Della nodded, watching as the flowers moved in the breeze, thinking about him. "Yes, I know." She paused, and turned to her friend. "You know, when I first came here, I had lost that very same ring, and I had thought I would never see it again, and I have no idea how or where Leia found it, but I am glad that she did." Della finished softly. Sabe nodded and leaned back comfortably, both of them content in just watching life as it was.

Up above, in the second story window, facing the palace garden, the face of a little 6 year old girl peeked out, watching the two women. A small smile appeared, and she moved away from the window, holding the ring, happy to see her friend well.

0000000000

Luke sat in the kitchen of his aunt and uncle hovel, staring at the river stone that he had gotten. He continued to stare and stare at it, wondering what Ben had used it for.

His Aunt Beru walked into the kitchen, smiling as she saw that he was still staring at that stone.

"You know, you can't always stare at it, Luke."

"I want to see Ben." Luke said suddenly, looking up at her.

"I know you do, hun, but you can't. Not right now." Beru said, looking out the door, and she saw Owen coming to the house. "No more talk of Ben, alright Luke? Please hide that stone from your uncle too, I don't know what he'll do if he sees that you have that."

Luke quickly hid the stone in his pocket, and ran off into his bedroom. Beru sighed in relief as Luke disappeared from view, just as Owen walked in. Owen smiled at his wife, putting his arms around her waist, kissing her on the lips.

"Hello, love. Where's Luke?"

"In his room," Beru answered absently, putting on a smile.

"Hmm," Owen answered back, nuzzling his wife's neck.

"Do you want me to go get him?"

"Oh no, no, it's fine. I like it just with you and me." Owen said, smiling devilishly.

Beru laughed and kissed her husband, glad he was here.

0000000000

A couple of hours later, as it was getting late, a little 6 year old boy with sandy blonde hair snuck out of the door of his aunt and uncle's hovel, and wandered into the desert, carrying a packet of food wrapped in a blanket, he searched around to make sure no one was looking, and ran.

**TBC…**


	6. A Boy Seeks What He Does Not Know

_**A Forsaken Life**_

**_Chapter Six – A Boy Seeks What He Does Not Know_**

Ben Kenobi looked up from his book, his brows furrowed into a frown, as he felt a familiar Force signature become present. He stood up, he picked up his lightsaber, hooking it on his belt, moved to the door, opening it slowly, peering outside. What he saw shocked him.

"Luke, what are you doing out here, at this time." Ben growled, walking towards the 6 year old boy, who came trudging towards him panting.

Truth be told, Luke had been scared out of his wits when he had heard Ben's voice, he hadn't even seen him come out of the hovel, much less out of anything at all. He took a minute to get some breath before standing in front of Ben, looking up at him.

"I wanted to see you." He answered truthfully, wishing that Ben's look of anger would go away. Ben's expression softened, not quite into a smile.

"Well, how do you think your aunt and uncle are going to react, after they see you're gone? Did you think of how you'd get home? What if I had been gone, hmm?" Ben asked seriously, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder, steering him into the hovel, he didn't want to stay outside any longer than necessary. Luke looked up into his face again as they walked inside, biting his lip. How was he supposed to answer all those questions? He hadn't thought of any of that, all he had wanted to do was see Ben. Luke sniffled, and plopped down on one of the chair, looking at the floor. He sniffled again, wishing that Ben had been happy to see him, instead of angry.

"I'm sorry you're angry, Ben." Luke said softly, trying not to cry. "I just thought you'd be happy? Why aren't you happy to see me? I just wanted to see you." He finished, looking up at the last sentence.

"I know you wanted to see me, Luke." Ben said, coming to sit across from the boy, "I just want you to know that it's _not safe_ to wander out in the desert, when it's getting dark, you know what the sand people have done to wanderers."

Suddenly a vision of a young sad Anakin Skywalker appeared in his mind, talking of how his mother had died. Ben winced, and looked at the boy.

"I just want you to be safe, Luke. You have to stay at your home, or otherwise only the Gods know what could happen to you out here. Now, we better get you home, I'm sure your aunt and uncle are filled with worry." Ben said, getting up, seeing the look of sadness on the young Skywalker's face. "I think it is better that you never try to visit me again, Luke."

"But.."

"No, it's too dangerous. For everyone." Ben said seriously, not letting Luke finish his sentence. He put a hand on the boy's back, leading him outside, back home. "I'll come and visit you every so often, Luke. Don't worry." Ben knew this was for the best; Luke was too much like his father, running off when he wasn't supposed to. Luke sighed, looking ahead of him, afraid to look at Ben, incase the older man saw the heart-broken expression he was sure he had on his face.

0000000000

Beru paced the room nervously, wringing her hands together, looking out the window every so often, and muttering to herself. Why weren't they back yet? Owen had gone a while back to look for Luke, once they noticed he was gone. That fool boy, Beru knew he had run off to find Ben, but no one knew where he lived. Beru continued to pace, and needing fresh air, stepped outside, and stopped. She squinted her eyes and moved forward, and let out a laugh of delight, tears springing in her eyes as she ran towards Luke. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing.

"Oh my gods, Luke! Why did you run away! I was so worried! Your Uncle Owen is out, looking for you, now." She continued to hug him, not noticing that Luke was desperately trying to get some air. She finally let go, stood up, and looked at Ben.

"Thank you for bringing him back." Beru said sincerely, wiping the remaining tears off her face. "We were just so worried."

Ben nodded, smiling slightly. "Well, goodbye Beru, goodbye Luke. It's best that I get back now."

Luke ran over to Ben and hugged him, a look of complete terror on his face.

"Please don't go!" Luke pleaded, burying his face n Ben's clothes.

Ben sighed sadly, a lump in his throat, as another moment like this appeared in his mind, only it was Padme saying that, so long ago. He blinked away the stinging feeling in his eyes, and kneeled down to hug Luke. "Remember what I said, young one. Just remember, I will come and visit you, but I can only watch you from afar, I will tell you all you need to know when you are older." Ben whispered in his ear, standing up. He put on a smile for Luke's sake, nodded to Beru, and turned and walked back to his home.

Luke clutched onto his Aunt's hand, praying that Ben would look back, just once.

He never did.


	7. All Love Is Not Lost

_**A Forsaken Life**_

_**Chapter Seven – All Love Is Not Lost**_

**_(A/N: Guess what guys! I UPDATED!!! I'm as excited about this, as I'm guessin' you are! Hope you like the chapter. It's got a surprise at the end for ya'll! _**

**_Enjoy!) _**

_2 years later_

Cordellia looked up from her book, to the doorway, and frowned. She opened the door and there stood a messenger, holding something. Puzzled, but intrigued, she watched the messenger shift from foot-to-foot.

"Yes?" She asked.

The messenger cleared his throat.

"Yes, ma'am, this be Cordellia Lunelle's room?" He asked softly, still shifting from foot-to-foot.

Cordellia nodded slowly, still puzzled. "Yes, this is she. May I ask, is that a package for me?"

The messenger nodded, handing out a signing-pad. "Please sign your name, ma'am, and I'll be on my way."

Cordellia did as she was asked, and took the package from the man's hands, shutting the door. She stared down at the package, moving to the kitchen, and set the package on the table, opening it. A transmitter was held in her hand, and she continued to stare at it, her brows drawn together in puzzlement, as she wondered who in the world would send something to her now. She hadn't gotten any messages from anyone in a long time, ever since she had become 'Cordellia Lunelle' in fact. Della set the transmitter down on the table, and pressed the button to start it. It came to life, and tears came to her eyes as she saw who it was. She struggled to breath, and to listen to what was being said. Her mind whirled, and she sobbed as the message ended, shutting off. She put her hands on the table, clutching them together, trying to stop the trembling. She sucked in a ragged breath, and slowly, with a still trembling hand, pressed the play button again.

Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared, looking as handsome as he had been; only she saw what life on Tataooine had done to him. His face was strained with worry and creases unknown to her, making it known to all what he had been through. She watched closely as his lips moved, and she stared into his eyes.

"Hello Padme." Padme's heart raced and her throat ached, but she managed a slight smile, just at hearing the sound of his beautiful voice saying her name, her real name. She continued to watch, and saw his face soften, after saying her name. His holo-image shifted and he cleared his throat softly. Padme smiled than, through her tears, as a memory came to mind, of when she had made him wear a tux…

_"I look like a waiter who's serving everyone, not like someone who's actually attending it." Obi-Wan murmured, fidgeting with his bow-tie as he looked at himself through the standing-mirror in their bedroom. He felt, rather than saw, Padme come up to him, putting her arms around his waist._

_"I think you looking strikingly handsome."_

_Obi-Wan smiled at her reflection, and took in her beautiful red-wine sparkling color of the dress she wore._

_"I could say the same about you." He murmured, kissing her temple. "You know that I just feel uncomfortable at these…parties." His face scrunched in thought at that word. "I just feel like I stick out, especially in this…tux." Obi-Wan said, turning back to look at his reflection. Padme couldn't help but check out his ass quickly, before looking in his eyes, smiling. _

_"Quite fussing, lover boy. You're fine. You'll blend in wonderfully." She said, picking up her purse and shawl. "Come on, no more dillydallying, hun." Pouted she, knowing he couldn't resist. At his nod, she had laughed and ran out of the room, and following closely behind was Obi-Wan.'_

"…and you know that you cannot reply to this. I know that you long too, but you just can't. Sending this was a great risk, but worth it." Kenobi's charming smile, albeit not as bright as it used to be, shined at her, and she longed to lie in her bed and cry for hours, but resisted. Obi-Wan's expression became serious, and it seemed as if he really was looking her straight in the eye. "I know it has been far too long since we have seen or talked, I have thought about you every day, wondering if you were alright, if you were happy, how Leia was doing. I want you to know, that despite the circumstances, my feelings have never wavered, and I still love you, Padme. I want you to know that I am fine, and that Luke is doing fine, he's a very curious boy, just like his mother." Padme saw Obi-Wan's head move, as if he was looking at something in the distance, and he looked back at her quickly saying, "I do not have much longer, and you know that I will always be with you, no matter where we are, or how long it has been. I love you. I always have, and always will. I must go now, my love. Be safe, and take care of yourself. I love you." and with that, his image faded. Padme covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed, shutting her eyes tight, tears escaping her shut eyes lids, and running down her face. She sat there for so long, memories running through her mind, her heart breaking all over again, at the thought of losing him again, and never being able to see him, not while it was such a great risk, since Vader was still out there, searching. Padme sobbed again, resting her forehead against the wall.

_"I do love you, Padme."_

A voice echoed through her apartment. At first Padme figured it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, so she ignored it and continued to wallow in her misery.

"Padme…."

This time the voice was closer, more pleading. Her sobs decreased to whimpers, and she turned, her right hand clutching the back of her chair, as she turned around towards the voice.

"No…" she whispered hoarsely. "You're not here. You can't be." She blinked several times, but he still stood there. Padme got up from sitting and said, "You can't be real." She blinked once again, and fought against the fainting-feeling she was getting, and the roaring in her ears became louder.

In her doorway of her home, on Alderaan, stood Obi-Wan Kenobi, as alive as she'd ever seen him.

"Hello Padme."

Then everything went black.

**Soooooooo, what'd you think! I am so totally psyched that I finally updated!!! I feel like sitting here, and screaming for joy. I stayed up till 11:30 last night, just writing, with a simple pencil and paper, but it was completely worth it. Now, ya'll see that cute little purple button next to Submit a Review? Yes, that's it, just click it! It's all very simple. Please R&R! Thanks for reading! **


	8. You're All I Have

_**A Forsaken Life **_

**_Chapter Eight – You're All I Have _**

_(A/N: Finally an update! Enjoy, and please review! Thank you to all of you who are still reading, and for those who have newly joined! I enjoy the reviews, and seeing how many people are actually reading this! Makes me feel special. Thank you, all! GROUP HUG!)_

Padmé shot up in bed, breathing hard, and covered in sweat. She ran a hand through her hair, and wiped her eyes. Had it all been a dream? Some horrible joke that her subconscious had decided to play on her? Padmé slowly got out of bed, and instantly saw that it was night. As she lifted her head to look up, a shape caught her eye, and instantly froze, as the figure moved forward.

"Don't panic, Padmé, I really am here." Obi-Wan's soothing voice resonated through the bedroom, and she saw through her bleary vision that he was walking towards her, holding out his hand. As soon as she felt his hand touch hers, something snapped inside her. She clutched his tunic with trembling hands, and buried her head in his shoulder, bawling her eyes out.

"I thought…" She swallowed hard, against the lump in her throat. "I never thought I'd see you again. I've thought of you every day, since we parted. The first few years being here, were the hardest." Padmé said, her voice getting softer with each word, until she trailed off, still not really believing that he was here.

"I know you did." He answered softly, pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, setting his chin on the top of her head lightly. The feeling of her in his arms was heaven.

"Come, we do not have long." He said, pulling her along, out of the apartment.

"But…where are we going?" She asked, puzzled.

"We're going far away, Padmé."

"What about Leia?" She asked, trying to get him to slow down.

"Leia has a perfect life here. It would be cruel to take her with us, and suddenly everything and everyone she had known or loved, would be _gone_. Would you do that to her, Padmé, would you?!" He asked angrily, turning to face her. He nodded at the silence.

"We can't do that to her." He stated simply.

"What about Luke!" Padmé asked softly, not wanting to be overheard, nor seen, as they moved through the town.

"We'll get him, Padmé. We'll get him. I **promise**." Obi-Wan said that with such sincerity, she knew he spoke the truth, and she believed him.

"We have to get to the Palace unnoticed. Bail is the one who is helping." Obi-Wan said, looking at her.

"Bail? He has something to do with this?" She asked, not exactly surprised.

Obi-Wan nodded, continuing to lead her through the shadows. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted suddenly when Obi-Wan turned to her, and put a finger to his lips, his eyes searching, his ears listening.

There it was. A sound. From the right. Both Obi-Wan and Padmé turned that time, Padmé gasping as she saw a dark figure appearing in front of them.

"_The Night does not disappear until the Dawn shows its face_." A deep voice whispered to them, from the dark shadow.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly at the big man, and grabbed Padmé's hand, lacing their fingers together. The big shadow of a man beckoned to them, walking away. They followed him, their grip staying together.

The big man, who Padmé nicknamed Muscles, threw cloaks at them, telling them it was for disguise. They threw on the cloaks quickly, putting the hoods on over their heads.

"Who is he?" She asked, not having the least of troubles in trying to keep up with Muscles and Obi-Wan.

"A helper" He answered simply, helping her into the back of a speeder, as Muscles climbed in the front. Padmé frowned as they took off, her heart racing. _How could they've trusted him so easily? _As if he had read her mind (not that he couldn't have…) Obi-Wan turned to her.

"He knows the code. Bail organized all his men to know a certain code, for such a purpose as this, so you needn't worry."

Padmé nodded and climbed out of the speeder, and followed Muscles and Obi-Wan through room after room, in the Palace. She knew she needn't have worried, but she had such a **strong** sense of dread…

Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the Force, but as soon as he turned, lightsaber ignited in his hand, he found he was too late as he saw Padmé get hit with a stun-gun falling to the ground, and he felt the Force slipping away as men filtered the hallway they were in. He struggled to gain the Force back as Muscles fought viciously with the men that had entered the room.

Every time one of the men were shot down, more appeared, seemingly out of no where. Obi-Wan continued to deflect their shots, their cries of death echoing in his ears as they fell to the ground. He ignored it all, and fought along side Muscles, still trying to get the Force back. _Where the hell are they coming from, and who's behind this!_ He thought, his fighting handicapped, from the absence of the Force. He turned, just in time to see Muscle grab a man who was wielding a knife around the wrist, jerk and pull, catching the knife as it fell to the floor, and breaking his neck swiftly. The body fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Weapons always do come in handy." He smirked, stepping over the body and dodging another enemy, stabbing him in the chest. Obi-Wan winced at Muscles nature, he didn't like this, but he had to get them out of here. He scowled in anger as he noticed that they had been pushed down the hallway, while fighting. It seemed that this was getting them no where. He ducked as Muscles flung a man over him, knocking the three over that had snuck up on him. They both continued to fight, body after body littering the floor. They both searched for a way out, and even after all this time fighting, he saw that Muscles didn't look tired at all, although he knew differently. Both their chests heaved, as suddenly they saw that the room was empty of anymore oncoming enemies, and they turned around, and the world seemed to be moving in slow motion for Obi-Wan as he saw that Padmé was neither lying on the floor, nor in the hallway at all. He suppressed the feeling of panic, and he struggled to make his legs move. He turned in time to see Muscles fall to the floor, a hole between his eyes, blood trickling down his face. His eyes strayed down to his body, and all that was heard was the sound of breathing and footsteps. Obi-Wan's brain finally caught the message, but it was too late, as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and the ground came rushing up to meet him.

* * *

_AH! Haha, I know I'm mean, couldn't help myself. Anyway, after rereading this, I noticed that lately my chapers have been ending with either Padme or Obi becoming unconscious. Isn't that just HORRID?! Yes, yes it is..._

_Anyway, please tell me what you thought! I'd love to know. Thanks for reading!_


	9. Je t’aime Au revoir

_**A Forsaken Life**_

**_Chapter Nine – Je t'aime. Au revoir. _**

The heaviness was crushing her. Crushing every single cell in her body. Why couldn't it just leave her alone? She had been so close to freedom, with Obi-Wan…

Her temples throbbed, and her wrists ached. Her head pounded, and as she began to awaken, she realized that her mouth tasted like something had died in it. Suddenly she realized that she was no longer on the ground, but was being held up and being dragged somewhere. With her hazy mind, she struggled to fight her captive.

"Noo…let go!" She managed to croak out, trying to open her eyes. An evil chuckle reached her ears.

"I think not, princess. You'll be coming with me." And she felt the grip on her tighten. She managed to open her eyes, and catch a faint outline of a huge man holding onto her, as they traveled down the hallway, her electro cuffs digging into her wrists. Her feet slid against the floor and she stumbled, and if the man hadn't been holding her, she would've fallen to the ground. He cursed under his breath and jerked her upright, looking as if he wanted to slap her. He continued to drag her down the hallway, and Padme was sure she'd have bruises on her arm later, but that was the least of her problems.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that it was loud. _Very_ loud. The screams, the cries, the yells. So very loud. He sluggishly shook his head, as if that would clear the noise. The screams were what hurt the most. Thousands of screams, thousands of voices in anguish, in pain, in _unbearable_ pain. A voice spoke to him. One lonely voice, and it called to him, amidst the screams. He strained to understand the words, of that lonely voice, but as he fought harder against the screams, the louder they became. He winced at the pressure against his eardrums, and as he opened his eyes, that one voice overcame the screams. The voice wasn't shouting, it was simply speaking, and yet, he could hear what was being said clear as day. One lonely voice called out one lonely name. 

"_Obi-Wan_…" It whispered in his ear, as if she was right there. "_Obi-Wan_…"

His heart beat faster, his breath accelerated, and his determination to get them as far away from this hell as possible, grew stronger.

Suddenly the screams were gone and another sound filled the room which he was chained in. The change was so drastic that he raised his head in surprise, and looked around. Silence. _Pure_ silence.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and soon, as he listened, they came to stop at a door. His door. The sound of the door opening was so drastic compared to the silence that he winced, and wasn't surprised as a, quite large, man entered, and walked towards him. He wasn't surprised when he was unchained to the wall, and was grabbed at the forearm, dragged out of the room and down a hallway. They continued to go down the hallway, until they came to a fork, and they turned right, and walked towards a set of huge doors. His ears perked up when he heard a sound behind them, and he turned his body around quickly, and saw Padme behind them, being dragged to the same room as well. They continued to watch each other as she came to stand beside them, their eyes still locked.

"_Be safe_." He whispered to her, in her mind. She nodded, fear evident in her eyes, as the large doors in front of them opened slowly.

He heard her gasp, as she took the site in front of them, while they were ushered rather harshly into the room.

"Leia…" She breathed, at the same moment that the little girl cried, "Della!"

The little girl struggled against her captors, yelling for them to let her go at once. Bail caught both Padme's and Obi-Wan's eyes, his face set with despair.

"_I'm sorry_." They read in his eyes. "_But they had my family…"_

Queen Breha stood a few feet away from them, and reached towards Leia, to shush her and calm her. She grabbed the child and pulled her to her, and started to stroke the child's hair, making shhing noises, as Padme and Obi-Wan were set in the middle of the room, both facing the Senator and his family. Silence grew, and the only sound which followed were Breha's quiet 'shhs'. Padme watched Leia, and then looked at Obi-Wan, who in turn looked away from the doors to her, and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"We've been in worse positions." He murmured to her, a fleeting image of a smile on his face, not quite reaching his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as the sound of fighting reached her ears, and it was coming from outside the closed door. All of them tensed as they stared at the doors, and the guards looked back and forth at each other, not knowing whether to leave or to go. The guard that held onto Padme's arm looked at two of the guards and nodded, to show they were to stay there, and another guard and him walked to the door, clutching their guns.

"No! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR." Obi-Wan bellowed, trying to escape. "That will only lead whoever is out there to us! Including you." He added menacingly, knowing they were only here for one purpose, to capture them, and he knew they didn't want to die, yet. The guard that held him scowled and kicked him on the back of his knee and Kenobi grunted, falling to the floor on one knee. Padme looked down at him, distress all over her face, and she turned and jumped as suddenly the doors opened with a huge explosion, debris flying everywhere. The guards closest to the door flew in the air, screaming, and landed on the ground, unmoving. Padme, Breha and Leia all screamed, as they ran out of the way of the debris, as far from the explosion they could get. Padme halted as she felt someone grab her shoulder and she was twisted around, hoping it was Obi-Wan, but instead it was a strange man, and he was dressed in armor. She yelled with fear and tried to escape, searching for Obi-Wan with all her might through the chaos. The huge room had been filtered with men littering its floor, and she noticed that Queen Breha and Bail and Leia were in one corner, but Obi-Wan was no where to be seen. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted, hands around her waist, and she was dumped across the armored man's shoulder, as he briskly walked out of the room. She screamed and kicked her legs; she cursed everyone that she couldn't use her hands, since they were still tied behind her back.

"Let go of me, you bastard! What do you think this will accomplish!" She yelled, a vein in her neck bulging, her heart racing. She struggled and gasped in surprise as suddenly, right as they were near the entrance, Obi-Wan appeared in front of them, lightsaber ignited.

"I don't believe you have my permission to take the lady." He stated easily, staring intently, not moving his eyes away from the man's face. Faster than she could see, the man whipped out a blaster and twisted around and dropped her to the ground and shoved her to another group of soldiers. She screamed and fought, but they kept her from Obi-Wan, who was deflecting the armored man's firings. She screamed his name again as they grabbed her around the waist and dragged her down the hallway. If her arms hadn't been tied behind her she would have reached her arm out to him in desperation. Obi-Wan's butt of his lightsaber connected with the armored man's temple, and as the man crumpled to the ground, he twisted around, his heart racing with fear as he watched Padme being dragged away.

"PADME!" He cried out hoarsely, as he ran towards her, fighting against the soldiers that still littered the room. The sound of cries of death came from the men as they fell to the ground, dead, and as he continued to fight through them, the sound of a small child crying reached his ears. He didn't bother turning his head towards her, instead he sent a small message to her, while fighting, not wanting to lose his concentration.

"_You'll be fine, little one_." He said to her, softly. He continued to fight, the soldiers going down one by one, and yet, she was still getting farther from him. He suppressed a cry of outrage, and fought to get to her sooner.

Leia looked up from the floor, tears streaking her cheeks. She stared out into the battlefield, as her mother and father ushered her out of the room, hidden from the soldiers. _I know that voice…_She thought, as she was pushed towards a hidden door, still looking out, watching that man fight..that Obi-Wan..fight. Her brow scrunched in thought as suddenly a memory assailed her.

//_"Shh, little one. Don't cry, I'm right here." Obi-Wan whispered, as he held her in his arms, juggling her up and down, trying to get her to stop crying. The twins were one day old, and this was the last time he'd ever see her, this would be the last time that Padme would ever see Luke. His heart broke at the thought, but he knew this had to be done. Suddenly, much to his surprise, Leia stopped crying, and was staring out at something over his shoulder. Her brown eyes, such like her mother's, watched in earnest. Obi-Wan turned his head to see what Leia was looking at, and a slight smile grazed his features as he saw Padme standing in the doorway, watching them. Leia continued to stare at her, and she raised her arms, wiggling them, towards this woman. She felt herself being moved to the woman's arms, and looked into her eyes, as she was juggled up and down, Padme smiling at her. She was kissed on the forehead softly._

_"I love you, my little Leia." She heard this woman say, sadness in her voice. She continued to stare at the man and woman, fascinated by them. She let out a little squeal of delight, her arms and legs wiggling.//_

Leia was jarred out of this memory as she was dragged by her father as they silently slipped through the door, taking a backward glance at the man and woman, fascinated by them.

"OBI-WAN!" Padme cried, tears streaming down her face. "OBI-WAN!" She cried louder, sobbing and fighting as he continued to get smaller and smaller in her view. Her heart clenched inside her, and she kicked and bit, all the while trying to get out of her electrocuffs, if that was possible.

"Why are you doing this? WHY!" She yelled at no one in particular, still fighting the men that held her.

Obi-Wan continued to fight, the only sound that was reached his ears was her voice, calling his name. A tear unbiddingly escaped his eye as he fought, harder and harder, as he felt her being taken farther and farther away from him. He felt her struggling to get out of the guards' reach. Another tear escaped his eye as he fought even harder, trying to move down the hallway towards her, looking, searching, for anyway to get to her. He felt her being taken around the corner, and out of his sight, her voice still calling him to save her, to save them both. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief as soldiers, different one, entered the room and fought along side him, the enemy soldiers falling one by one. Just as the last soldier was knocked to the ground, Obi-Wan froze. His heart beat madly in his chest, and as he turned slowly, to where he had last seen Padme, he _felt_ it.

He felt her life force _extinguish_, just…gone, like a candle that had been snuffed out too early. He stood there, unable to move, his mind and soul suddenly completely empty.

He felt alone.

Utterly alone.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! Much appreciated. :D.**


End file.
